


Back and Forth

by paynesgrey



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Bonnie sees Damon sulking and decides to annoy him.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 2





	Back and Forth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "distort" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

In a quiet moment of downtime at their meeting, Bonnie glided next to a somber Damon and followed the trail of his eyes.

He was pouting - in his own subtle Damon way - as he stared at Elena and his brother enjoying a small, affectionate moment. Normally, she would roll her eyes and clear away from him, but instead Bonnie felt inclined to mess with him - for Elena’s sake.

“Witch,” he said, noting her presence.

“Monster,” she quipped readily, which earned her a scowl. He jerked toward her, leaning a little to meet her eye level.

“Are we going to keep doing this...back and forth mocking and labeling?” Damon asked, and he craned his head theatrically. “Don’t you think it’s getting kind of boring?”

Bonnie licked her lips and lifted her chin. “I don’t know. I kind of enjoy it, and it puts you in your place...” She looked up to his forehead and smirked, “Among other things.”

Damon _tsked_ at her, and she was ready for the string of empty insults that would tumble out of his mouth. “You know, I always thought you okay for a human, Bonnie, but you have totally distorted my perception of nice human girls.”

“Damon, when are you going to realize you don’t scare me? You don’t even _concern_ me, and all I care about is how you treat Elena and Stefan,” she said, rolling her eyes away from him back to the couple in question.

“So, what is this?” he asked, obviously annoyed.

Bonnie felt pleased with herself, and probably looked it too. “A distraction,” she replied, walking away, and when Damon watched her leave, Stefan and Elena were pulling apart from an obvious kiss, something that may have torn him up _more_ if he would have witnessed it.


End file.
